The Journey
by Mrsbonnieful
Summary: Maria and Georg find love but soon need to leave Austria to freedom.
1. Her Family

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is all Rogers and Hammerstein's work. And the screen writers and the network; No Copyright infringement intended.

This first chapter is my continuation of the story, "The Brightest Star of All," by Emartin. If you haven't read it, please do. It's short but very well written, one of my favorites. The rest of the story is mine.

HER FAMILY

Maria returning to the villa that Christmas Eve brought her and Georg an opportunity that neither thought possible; an opportunity to express their love and devotion to each other and for Georg to ask for her hand in marriage.

Maria's heart was full; she had celebrated Christmas with the man she loved and his seven children. They were a family, soon to be Georg and Maria Von Trapp's family.

It was early in the morning the day after Christmas; the children had stayed up way past their bedtime. Georg felt it best to let them sleep in for a little while this morning.

She sat on the top step of the staircase, dreaming.

How did I get here? I left the church and went for a short walk. It almost felt like an unknown force had drawn me here. Suddenly, I found myself at the gate of the Von Trapp Villa

Georg saw her sitting there in deep thought. He found it hard to disturb her and he didn't want to scare her.

He quietly started to hum Edelweiss. She turned and smiled at him; she patted the place beside her. He sat down.

"You are in such deep thought, anything wrong?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing is wrong. I was just trying to remember how I got here. I went to early Mass at St. Thomas and the next thing I remember, I was on your doorstep ringing the door bell."

Georg put his arm around her, "God led you by the hand, he knew where you belonged."

She put her hands around his neck, "yes, Georg, this IS where I belong."

Georg kissed her sweetly and pulled her to her feet. "Since, you and I are the "Cook" today, we better get started."

While cooking, Georg told Maria, "The house staff will all be back tomorrow, except for Franz."

Maria looked at him in surprise.

"Maria, it seemed that he was always listening more intently to all my conversations. I was feeling very uncomfortable around him and I worried about the children. I just hope my worries were nothing."

"Why don't you go check on the children? I can serve everything."

Maria knew she needed to return to the Abbey to thank Reverend Mother for her kindness and to let her know she was alright. Even though she didn't belong to the convent, the sisters would be concerned and besides she did have a few things to pick up, including her guitar.

It had snowed Christmas morning, luckily only a few inches. Today was bright and sunny but very cold. The children were bundled up, that made it a little difficult to get them all in the car.

Maria excitedly rang the bell while the others got out of the car.

Sister Bertha was the first to see her.

"Maria, we were beginning to worry. I noticed that your guitar was still in your room. I was sure you would be back for it."

Noticing all the children and one tall handsome man. "Who do you have with you, Maria?"

"Sister Bertha, this is my family."

"You're family?" She said looking confused.

"Yes, that's right. Could I speak to the Reverend Mother?"

"Certainly, I'll tell her you are here."

Entering the Reverend Mother's office, Sister Bertha smiled when she told her about the visitors.

"Of course, they may all visit me, send them in."

She returned to the court yard, "Reverend Mother will see all of you."

"Captain, what a pleasant surprise!" She looked at him and then to Maria who was standing close to him. Instantly she knew.

"Maria, have you found your life; the path God wishes for you?"

Maria smiled at Georg and he smiled back, squeezing her hand.

"Yes, Reverend Mother, I have. God wants me to be with this family."

"Reverend Mother, I have asked Maria to marry me and we would like your blessing."

"Of course you have my blessing. And what about all these children, have they given their blessing?"

With broad smiles, the children all nodded yes.

Georg asked the children to wait in the courtyard; he wanted to speak to the Reverend Mother alone.

"Maria and I would like to marry soon; with so much political unrest I worry about the country."

"I see no problem, just let me know when."

"Thank you Reverend Mother, I'll pick up my things and we will let you know soon." Maria bent down in reverence to her and kissed her ring.

Reverend Mother walked with them to Maria's room, there she said goodbye.

With the children's help, Maria gathered all her belongings for the trip back to the villa.

After the children were in bed; Georg and Maria sat by themselves on the settee in the front room.

"Maria, I want you to have a proper wedding, but we need to plan it quickly."

"Georg, I don't need anything fancy."

"I know that, Maria. If we don't have a fancy wedding, we may call attention to me. You know there are already sympathizers living here. Remember I have naval skills, I could be asked to join them."

Maria thought. "Georg, is that why you let Franz go?"

"Yes, Maria. I'm sure he is."

"Darling, I want you to know I would never serve in the German Navy. I will leave Austria. I must, Maria, I will have no choice."

They embraced for a long time; comforting each other.

"You, me and the children might have to leave under cover of darkness; leaving all that is in this house except for a few choice items. I have already sent a large portion of my money to Switzerland."

"Georg, in the story of Ruth, Ruth is determined to stay with her adopted family, she tells Naomi; wherever you go, I will go; wherever you live I will live. Wherever you die, I will die, and that is where I will be buried. The wedding vows that we will take soon, will say; for better or for worse until death do us part. I love you, Georg; I will go with you anywhere."

"Thank you Maria. Your faith is so strong."

"Let's check on the children before we turn in." Hand in hand they walked to each room, saying a prayer over each of the children.

Angel of God, their Guardian dear,  
>To whom God's love commits them here;<br>Ever this night, be at their side  
>To light and guard<br>To rule and guide.

Amen

Neither slept well that night, both met in the kitchen before dawn.

Their presence startled both Frau Schmidt and the cook when they arrived.

"Captain, would you and Maria like an early breakfast?"

"No, that won't be necessary, we'll take our coffee into the study, we need to make our wedding plans."

"Yes, Captain, Frau Schmidt told me. I'm very happy for you both."

"Thank you," Maria and Georg said together.

"I have the guest list from the party; with the addition of a few family members it should be complete. Baroness Eberfield will help us, Maria. She can help with a florist and the caterer. We will use the same musicians from the party."

"Georg, I want white roses and Edelweiss for my flowers and the girls; and Liesl as my Maid of Honor; the little ones my flower girls and the other two my Bridesmaids. What about the boys?"

"I'm not sure, Maria, I'll ask them. And the reception?"

"Right here, so the children can stay up late."

They would marry in four weeks. January is not a busy month for weddings; so everything was available to them.

Max had called on Christmas; Georg shared with him the good news of Maria's return and their pending marriage; he was ecstatic about the marriage.

He came to help; and Georg asked him to look after the children for a few days after the wedding.

"Max, I'm just not comfortable being away from the children for very long. I know Maria isn't either. The country is very unsettled."

"Yes, I know Georg. You're past naval experience must have your nerves on edge."

"Very true, Max."

In fact the 29th of January couldn't get here fast enough, Georg thought to himself.

The gown, Baroness Eberfield and Liesl help Maria pick out made her look angelic; the veil drifted ten feet behind her. Liesl's dress was a pale, pale green; Marta and Gretl were in pale pink and Louisa and Brigitta were pale blue.

The boys decided they would give Maria away; they would be dressed in smart Austrian suits.

Georg made reservations at the best hotel in Vienna and a chauffeur to drive them.

The rehearsal went very smooth; they returned to the villa for a catered meal; children included.

Late that evening Maria returned to the Abbey for the night. They were both excited; knew neither would get much sleep. As difficult as it was, they kissed good night; he and Max drove away, Maria was watching from the gate.

Frau Schmidt had the children fed and dressed by eleven o'clock; they were to be at the Abbey at eleven thirty. Max drove them and the captain.

Maria had been up since dawn. During her prayers, she said a special prayer for Austria.

The organ played a most joyful processional. The Reverend Mother opened the back gate and released Maria to the secular world; while all the sisters, novices and postulants watched.

The gown and veil were perfectly positioned. Liesl sent the flower girls down the aisle, followed by Louisa and Brigitta. Giving Maria a kiss on the cheek she started to walk a head of her.

Kurt and Friedrich stood on either side. Kurt carried her prayer book and Friedrich held his arm for her to take and together they slowly walked towards Georg.

Maria took a deep breath as she took his hand to climb the stairs. They knelt solemnly and said their vows and received their rings.

The bride and groom exited to the joyful sounds of Bach. They entered one carriage; the children and Max the other.

The party went very late and the couple didn't leave for Vienna until eight.

Nothing pleased the new couple more than to be married; for the next few days they tried to tune out the events of the time and enjoy their togetherness. Maria now knew what it meant; "and the two will become one." Their love was sealed forever and they would cross troubled waters together.

By mid February, Georg knew the Anschluss was eminent; he had friends in high places. He knew they had to leave soon. He was sure he was being watched. He had made a plan.

Max drove Maria and the three youngest girls to the Abbey, very early one morning. A few hours later the gardener drove the others there. Georg was smuggled out in the back of a milk truck.

Maria dressed as a postulant waited by the door; when she saw the truck she unlocked the door but did not open it. Georg dressed as a milkman hurried out of the truck and into the Abbey and locked the door behind him.

Maria and he were on opposite sides of the gate. They didn't move; they didn't want to draw attention to themselves; in case someone was watching.

The truck drove away but they still waited. They crawled on the ground and made their way to the back of the Abbey. It was there they finally breathed and embraced.

Maria led him to where the children were waiting. They used the car Max had parked on the street behind the Abbey; they left the city.

They beat the closing of the borders by a day; they were safely in Switzerland; soon to be on their way to America.


	2. Coming to America

COMING TO AMERICA

The family stopped for a few days in the small border town of Chur. Georg applied at the Office of Immigration for refugee status; two days later it was granted. He was now able to withdraw money from the state bank.

Georg didn't want to stay so close to the Austrian border; they traveled to Zurich. Georg thought that a bigger city would allow them more privacy. His large family would not draw as much attention, he thought.

Georg had noticed that Maria seemed to be tired. She wasn't eating well; especially in the morning. A few mornings, she was sick on her stomach.

He asked her, "What is wrong?"

"Oh, I'm not sleeping well and my stomach sometimes gets upset when I'm tired, I'm okay."

After settling in a rented home in Zurich, Georg noticed Maria did not get any better.

Suddenly, his mind woke up. He had seen this behavior before. It dawned on him. She was pregnant and she had no idea.

Georg wasn't sure how to talk to her. He knew she hadn't been around any pregnant women in the last couple of years and before that she probably never had given it any thought.

Later that evening, the children were asleep, he sat with her. "Maria, darling, you know you are still very tired and having an upset stomach every morning." He smiled so lovingly at her as he spoke.

She acknowledged his concern, "I'm sure I'll feel better soon."

"Yes, in about nine months!"

"Nine months?" And then it dawned on her. "No, I couldn't be."

The look on her face was priceless.

Maria, "You have all the signs; you're tired, you have morning sickness and I've noticed your breasts are sore."

Maria was naïve, but not ignorant, just surprised.

"Our first times had to be during your fertile time; it only takes once." He smiled at her, after many kisses; he held her close.

"Georg, you need to tell me, how much longer will I be sick in the morning?"

"Only a few more weeks, Maria."

"That's good."

"The children will be so excited."

"We'll tell them tomorrow. Now we should try and get some sleep."

Only the two younger girls had questions; "where is the baby now?" Gretl asked.

"It's in a special place in my tummy; it's very small." Maria told her.

"Soon your mother will get fat and then she'll look like she has a ball in her tummy." Maria gave Georg, one of those "oh, please" looks and the children giggled.

Georg found Maria a doctor. Maria was very healthy and he saw no problems. The baby was due in the middle of November.

The girl's name was easy, Barbara Augusta; Barbara, the patron saint of the navy and Augusta, Maria's mother's name.

Maria suggested, Georg Junior. "No Maria, no junior; the poor boy will be called junior all his life; I'm sure we can do better."

Georg's naval days made him a lot of friends from everywhere, including America.

One well known friend was Admiral Caperton. He was a professor emeritus at the Naval Academy.

Georg sent him a wire requesting assistance in coming to America.

While he waited for a reply; he started to plan their trip.

The Anschluss had happened; Austria was now ruled by Hitler. He now felt an even stronger reason to flee to America. Although Switzerland was a neutral country, Georg knew he could still be taken away; the Germans came and went as they pleased. The Swiss may not protect him.

He would take the family to Geneva; a city close to the Italian border. There was a direct train that left Zurich twice a week. From there they would travel to the port city of Trieste, Italy to board a ship to America.

By that time Maria would be in her fourth month and would probably feel less tired. Georg thought.

The admiral's reply arrived two weeks later.

Georg – come – position – Naval

Cleared through immigration – Ellis Island

Train direct – Annapolis – 6 hours

Wire leave date

Two weeks later, they said good bye to all the people who had helped them. Maria had the name of a doctor in Geneva, if she needed him.

Georg felt he needed to get his family to safety soon. They were booked on the next train to Trieste. He wired Admiral Caperton.

He sat his children down and explained, as best he could, what was happening. He reminded them, they must stay together, no wondering off.

They packed their meager belongings; each older child had one bag. The little ones things were divided among the others. Maria gave away her guitar to a young child who had seen her playing one day outside their hotel.

The family was able to find two compartments across from each other. Maria had the younger children; Georg the others.

The train was filled with German speaking people, all making their way to America.


	3. The Statue of Liberty

THE STATUE OF LIBERTY

There she was, just as described in their history books, standing as the gateway to freedom.

Ten days ago they had boarded a small vessel, only 70 passengers. Except for one storm, the sea had been calm.

Georg was thankful; several of the children had taken ill, but recovered quickly. He had worried about Maria, but she had been strong; she had even helped attend to the ill children.

One day, early on, Maria needed something to settle the children. Even without her guitar, they could still sing. They would go up on deck and sing for hours.

Many passengers stopped to listen. One night in the dining room they were asked them to sing for them.

Maria and Georg were slightly embarrassed at the request. They realized it would help everyone relax; they sang a few songs. Even though it wasn't Christmas time, they also sang their favorite carols.

They met a lot of wonderful people. Each had a different story to tell.

A few people spoke English, Georg and Maria were able to converse with them. They practiced the phrases they would need when they arrived in America.

Their time on Ellis Island went as well as could be expected. Admiral Caperton had wired the Office of Immigration, giving his recommendation that they be admitted as refugees; explaining that Georg had a job waiting for him at the Naval Academy.

Within a few days, they were on the train to Annapolis.

The Admiral had a car waiting for them to bring them to the Academy; luckily he had remembered the size of the family.

Everything was so strange. The children clung to their parents.

They were given quarters on the base; a large house with room for all of them, completely furnished. The kitchen was yet to be stocked; the family ate in the dining hall with the cadets for now.

The cadets observed them cautiously. Then the commandant spoke, "we have with us today a naval hero from the Great War, a submarine commander, Captain Georg von Trapp. Please join me in welcoming him, his wife Maria and their seven children."

In typical military custom, they rose and saluted Georg and bowed to the family.

"The Captain will be teaching a course on the history of submarine warfare. Please greet them kindly; they are still learning English. I expect those of you who speak German to assist them."

Liesl and Friedrich were quite taken with all the cadets. Liesl in particular, she noticed several of them looking at her and smiling.

Friedrich wasn't interested in a military future; he had his heart set on becoming a doctor. But he would like to get to know them.

The commandant had asked for volunteers to show them around the Academy.

For once, Georg didn't find himself looking over his shoulder; he knew he and his family were safe. He didn't watch the children so closely.

They learned that school was almost over until fall, with the exception of the base school. It stayed open for those children who needed to catch up on their studies missed due to do transfers.

Georg thought, this would be an opportune time to integrate the children into American schools.

Their guides showed them the Catholic Church on base and noted its daily and Sunday Mass times. This was most important to Maria who wanted to give thanks for their safe travel.

With Georg on staff, they were entitled to military medical care; Georg knew Maria needed to see a doctor soon.

Back in their quarters, they relaxed. The house had a library; Maria found a book, English for immigrants. It was written for those whose native tongue was German.


	4. The Baby

THE BABY

"Maria von Trapp," the nurse called her name, "the doctor will see you now."

Maria, anxious to learn English asked, "Baby well?"

"Yes, Maria, baby is well. You need more rest."

"More rest?"

"Lay down, Maria,"

"Yes, yes."

When Georg came home, he asked "Well, what did the doctor say, Maria?"

"Baby well, me lay down."

Georg chuckled; "you mean take a nap in the afternoon?"

"Yes, that's what he told me to do."

"When all the children go back to school in the afternoon, I want you to take your nap."

"I will Georg, I will."

The children had made friends; it was wonderful to see them play. They all spoke to each other in a mixture of English and German.

Several of the other wives had befriended Maria. One, Karla, was fluent in both German and English.

In the morning, Karla would come to the house and help Maria with her English.

Maria, being a woman with a small frame, grew very large; and was very uncomfortable by the end of October.

The children participated in their first Halloween. Georg took the children to the houses that night. Maria sat on the porch to give out their candy.

She never saw so many different costumes. Many of the children said, "Streich oder Süßigkeit," or "trick or treat" in German.

A few days later, Georg came home early. Maria was laying on the sofa, in obvious discomfort.

"Maria, what's wrong?'

"My back hurts, but not all the time, it comes and goes."

"When did this start, Maria?"

"Right after the children went back to school after lunch."

Suddenly, she moaned louder. "Georg, I feel something is pushing down."

Oh, no he thought, she's in labor, maybe even close to giving birth.

At that moment the children came home.

"Liesl, go get Mrs. Karla! Fast!"

"Friedrich, Kurt, Brigitta take Gretl and Marta into the other room. Louisa, I need you to get some towels."

He took a moment to call the clinic. "Please send help, Maria's in hard labor."

"Maria, try not to push."

At the same time he pushed towels under her; her water broke.

She was panting; but at the same time she couldn't resist the urge to push.

Karla ran into the house. "Georg, this baby's coming whether we like it or not."

"Liesl, bring me an apron."

Swiftly she donned the apron.

"Georg, help her sit up so she can push better."

"One more push, Maria;" Karla saw the head emerge followed by the rest of the baby. She placed the baby on Maria's tummy just as the doctor walked in.

"It's a boy Maria!" Karla shouted as the baby gave out his first cry.

Maria relaxed into Georg's embrace, tears running down her face. She held the baby close to her. Georg never left her side; he marveled at her immediate love for their son.

Liesl and Louisa just stood in awe. They had just witnessed the miracle of birth.

The doctor cut the cord; together Karla and the girls wrapped the baby in the blankets Maria had bought; green and yellow. They had hoped for a boy but nothing blue was ever bought.

Georg told Liesl to get the others. Together they stood by Maria and got their first look at their brother.

"Well, Maria, you will be the envy of most new mothers; you had a very easy delivery for your first baby." The doctor said as he turned to leave.

"God did it all."

"Yes, Maria but he had a willing and able helper."

"Louisa, please fix our bed, we need to let her rest. I think she would be more comfortable in a bed."

Liesl helped her. She remembered about the pads mother had shown her; that needed to be used after the birth.

Karla took the baby. Georg carried Maria up the stairs to their bedroom. Then it was Georg's turn to hold him as Karla took care of Maria. And then she gave the baby his first bath.

Later that night, Georg watched Maria nurse him. She was a natural mother; he never had a doubt. She had so much love to give.

When he finished, Georg put him in the cradle.

He snuggled close to Maria; kissing her and whispering over and over again, "I love you."

"Okay, Maria, we need to name him."

"Johann Karl or Johann Christoph, Maria."

"No, Christoph Johann, we'll call him Chris."

"Okay, Christoph Johann von Trapp it is."

In the morning all the children wanted to see their new brother. Georg let Maria sleep. He took the baby downstairs.

"Children, meet Christoph Johann, your mother wants to call him Chris." They each took a turn holding the baby. When it became Gretl's turn, she said, "thank goodness, I'm not the baby anymore."

Everyone started to laugh and woke him up.

Georg was taking him upstairs as Karla came to help Maria. She and another friend would take turns staying with her while the children went to school.

The following Sunday the baby was baptized and welcomed into the Church of God.

THE END


End file.
